Super Super Ma-Weapon Yuuri
by theBadWitch
Summary: Anissna is aiming for scientific edge. Gunter is forced into committing Blasphemy. The Three Brothers find themselves blackmailed into a mission to retrieve The Poison Lady's most fearsome creation yet, lost in another world. Or KKM High School AU with Lion of Luttenberg!Conrad, Bishie Prince!Wolfram, Sensei!Gwendel and Oblivious!Ma-Weapon!Yuuri.
1. prologue

Author's note: The other story i'm writing now is going to be quite heavy, so I needed to write something else to get my self indulgent fluff desires out~Ah but actually I really love the Poison Lady in the novels and I couldn't get this idea out of my head so~ This fic and the other one are going to be updated quite regularly.

If anyone has any critique regarding my writing style etc, pls leave reviews. I would really like to improve as a writer so i can write better kkm fics~

Pairings: I'm WolfYuu trash so *shrugs* But who knows~

* * *

"Is it really okay Lady Anissna? That really is too much maryoku for one person to handle. Our weapon might end up too fragile to be of any use.

" Hah! What nonsense Gunter, that sort of puny problem is something only scared men would worry about! If the weapon is fragile, simply hire a capable handler. "

" But my Lady..."

"Yes, well in this case maybe more than just one capable handler. Possibly three, yes three is the perfect amount!"

"Come Lord Von Christ! We have much to do ."

With that Lady Anissna, renowned both for developing miracle like Ma-weapons and infringing on human rights, walked off to pursue the completion of her most brilliant plan ever.

Anissna sent Von Christ to work on the required algorithms as soon as they entered her Poison Lady Tower. Despite the name it looked just like all other towers at Blood Pledge Castle, whilst having the text book appearance of a mad scientist's lair on the inside.

Hmm. Any self respecting scientist eventually took risks, gained an edge, did things the common soul would call "crazy". Anissna had played it safe too long with Ma-powered technology, now she was ready to venture into the controversial biological weaponry!

" Ah..um..my Lady.."

The hesitant voice belonging to her cute assistant Lord Von Christ interrupted her ' Poison Lady: Scientific Progress' narrative, and the self titled Poison Lady Anissna turned around to look Gunter in the eyes, her eerily focused poisonous gaze fixed firmly and a bit impatiently on her assistant.

Scary! Thought Gunter, who still was not comfortable working with the most dangerous person in the Demon Kingdom. But her majesty the Maou had given him her direct orders, the humble Gunter could do nothing else but obey.

" - the base for this 'Super!Super MA!' weapon is supposed to be a...soul?"

" That is correct."

" Ah but, not to question your capabilities, but isn't the great Shinou the sole holder of Mazoku souls?"

" That may be, but..." Anissna pulled out a plain glass vial, glowing an ethereal cloudy blue.

That...!? Oh. Oh no. Cold sweat ran down Gunter's back. It couldn't be.

"..I managed to contain Lady Wincott's soul before it was taken away by the Man. I admit it was an act caused by an episode of hysteria, losing a close sister in arms can hit hard after all."

Anissna said so with her usual carefree and confident manner, but her eyes had gone hard.

" In any case, we are in need of soul capable of holding an exceptionally large amount of maryoku, and coincidentally we are in possession of the soul of one of the Three Great Witches of Shin Makoku. The conditions are perfect Lord Von Christ, don't worry yourself."

Don't worry!? The Poison Lady had finally come completely unhinged , she was making him commit BLASPHEMY!

"Bu-but my Lady..."

"Enough Gunter, just focus on your task."

" Yes, ma'am." Tears streamed down Gunter's face.

This could not end well.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Shout out to my first ever reviewer. This chapter is for you.

* * *

Lord Gunter Von Christ swapped his usual pristine flowing robes for a plain indistinct pants and tunic and fixed his long lustrous hair in one of Gwendal's cute animal knit hats (borrowed). The reason : Gunter was going deep deep _deep_ under cover.

At this very moment, Lord Von Christ, the remarkable and accomplished beauty, was on his way to commit a crime of the most depraved nature. He was on his way to _steal a baby._

 _" I need you to acquire a small child. No questions and no objections."_

Oh Shinou, the depths to which I've fallen under that dreadful Poison Lady's service. _Kidnapping_! Oh my.

Gunter wobbled in guilt down a quiet path to the first village he'd spotted since arriving at Luttenberg on his trusty steed. He had carefully chosen a place close to, but not too close to his own territory to commit the heinous crime, in an effort to delude suspicion.

He was a bit away from reaching the village, surrounded by thick forestry, when he finally succumbed to his heavy conscience, and, leaning against a heavy old tree with thin low hanging leafy branches, began to sob.

Kidnapping a child was already evil enough, but there was also the issue that they'd be essentially _killing_ it. All children born are already in possession of a soul, if Anissina planned on inserting the Super!Super Ma-powered version of Lady Wincott's soul into the child, then they would first need to get rid of the child's existing soul.

The thought brought a fresh wave of tears streaming down Gunter's face. In his grief, Lord Von Christ felt as if the whole forest was crying with him, echoing his sobs.

Wait.

He lifted his face up from where he'd had it buried between his knees, and craned his head to the side, listening. He was not alone.

Slowly, he crawled around to the other side of the tree he had been leaning against, forgetting to wipe his snot and tears in his curiosity, and came face to face with a heavily pregnant woman sobbing her lungs out. Her face was in much the same state as Gunter's, and in that shared moment of blubbering grief, the two felt a deep camaraderie.

" What has got you so upset my Lady?" Gunter inquired, settling down shoulder to shoulder with the distressed woman. Concern winning out over his other turbulent emotions.

" I-I ..! The ba-baby.." The woman paused to collect herself a bit.

"The baby, I can't have this baby ...oh! I'm simply terrible! But...I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, sir.I had simply wished to inquire as to the gender of the child you see, but the priestess she said: 'Your child will be born a _soukoku_. You cannot keep this child.'. I-I don't know what to do, I haven't said a word to anyone, who knows how the noble families or Shinou himself would react to a sacred double black being born of this unworthy womb."

Gunter was sympathetic to the woman, he really was, but in her words, Lord Von Christ saw precious opportunity.

"Lady..?"

"Wincott"

Ah!

"Lady Wincott, If I may be so bold as to offer a solution to all your worries..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.time skip.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 _Poison Lady Diary_

 _The Super! Super Ma-Weapon continues to disappoint. Not only does it seem to utterly lack any sort of attack power, it is also a sizable drain on resources that could be better spent on more promising Ma-scientific pursuits._

 _In fact, the only reason I have not declared it a complete failure is that it does possess a Super! Super amount of maryoku and thus, is usable at the very least as a reliable battery source, if nothing else._

 _Also, Gunter is very attached, as is Gwendal. Mazoku men are too soft hearted._

 _I have chosen Gwendal and his brothers as the handlers for the Super! Super Ma-weapon if the need ever arise. The reason is simply because they already come in a package of three and are all easy to blackmail._

 _The eldest brother has already been ensnared by the cute packaging of the Ma-weapon, he is as some would say ' a done deal'._

 _The second brother has been steadily gaining a reputation as a dangerous and reckless man ever since losing a certain someone, men took longer than rational women to deal with grief, but I am quite certain that revealing a specific bit of information would gain his complete complacence and dedication._

 _The youngest brother, known commonly as ' That selfish poo', could prove difficult, if only in the long run. His pride could not be used against him forever, he would mature eventually. Requires further investigation._

"MY LADY ! EMERGENCY! SOS!"

Gunter's loud screech stabbed right through her concentration.

" My cute assistant, what troubles you? "

" I-T'S THE BABY! The p-pr-precious double black Super! Super Ma-weapon! It disappeared!" Gunter yanked at his hair in agitation, snot and tears streaming down his face.

Anissina drummed her fingers impatiently on her desk.

"Explain."

" I was just giving him a bath! He keeps getting dirt on his adorable self wandering around this mucky lab! But! The bath water suddenly started swirling, I've never seen anything like it! Next thing I know...BABY GONE!"

" Hm, so it does possess skills after all."

Anissina removed her handkerchief from her front pocket and offered it to a still sniveling Gunter.

" The weapon is not _gone_. From your descriptions of the events that transcribed, it can be deduced that my Ma-weapon is merely lost."

"Lost?"

" Correct, or rather, it is currently misplaced. In another world. Not to worry, I know three handlers well equipped to bring it back."

She glanced at the downtrodden expression on her assistance's face.

Sighs

"Safely."

~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Time Skip. Earth.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Wolfram allowed himself a moment, as he lay miserably on the cold wet _hard_ ground he'd landed on, to wonder why on earth a proud mazoku like himself had _willingly_ gotten himself involved in that poisonous woman's insanity.

 _" I see, the youngest brother is going to stay safe at home while his big brothers go explore strange new lands and suppress a dangerous Ma-Weapon in the name of Shin Makoku."_

Waving away the memory of how easy he'd been to involve, Wolfram lifted himself up in one easy movement, scowled at the feeling of his sticky wet uniform, lifted his head up and...black eyes.

The person he'd caught eyes with had eyes Wolfram had only envisioned through stories and legends.

He dragged his gaze away with effort to check...and yes, black hair.

He stood there foolishly, blankly staring at the double black, before it hit him. A soukoku!

He scanned his face again. Cute!

Wolfram had found the Super! Super Ma-weapon.

He allowed himself a smirk at his own efficiency, a few scant minutes and he'd already completed the mission single handed.

He approached the figure without caution, this land did not permit majutsu so the weapon was currently harmless, only now noticing the group of vile looking young humans.

They appeared to be frozen in shock, staring at Wolfram as if he was a ghost or an apparition.

Wolfram, ignoring them as they posed no immediate threat, and ignoring his brothers who seemed to still be going through the 'Why?Where?What?' moment he himself had suffered through, grabbed the soukoku by the wrist and pulled him towards himself, away from the human's clutches.

"You're coming with me." He informed the Ma-weapon, making sure he understood that he had been captured and was now being returned to Shin Makoku.

He expected retaliation at this point, this child was created by the Poison Lady after all, he couldn't be totally harmless. But the soukoku only turned his eyes away, as if embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a distracting shade of pink.

Oddly, Wolfram felt his own face flush. 'What?'. He quickly turned his face away and, tightening his grip on the wrist in his grasp, started dragging the weapon to the portal. He would not allow a cute face to distract him from his mission!

" Wait. Did you rescue me just so you could bully me yourself !?" The soukoku had stopped and was now staring at the portal with dread.

"Shut up. Just come with me quietly."

"No!"

Despite his _incredibly_ loud protests, the weapon seemed to be about as formidable as a struggling kitten, and Wolfram would have been content to just forcibly drag him to the portal kicking and screaming, if only his screaming protests hadn't managed to snap just about every one present out of their personal mental breakdowns.

"Wolfram! What do you think you're doing!?" Older brother sounded irritated.

" Is that really...? " The filthy half human Wolfram was forced to share blood with muttered, staring at the struggling soukoku in Wolfram's arms in wonder. Yes, he understood the feeling.

" Yo! You foreign dudes ! I don't know how the fuck you dudes are here, but that right there .." The supposed human leader pointed towards the Ma-weapon. " ...is _our_ victim, got it? Hand him over and scram if you wanna leave alive! "

"..Oh my god, what on earth is going on right now!?Why am I in a delinquent harem all the sudden!?"

" Shut up!"

Wolfram pushed the soukoku behind himself and unsheathed the sword he'd had the good sense to bring along. Hostile humans seemed to be a pest prevalent in any land.

" What the ...!?"

" Wolfram!"

" That foreigner is crazy! Let's get out of here dudes !"

The soukoku tried to push past Wolfram and escape with the fleeing humans, but stopped dead at Wolfram's blade now pointed at his neck. His lips were trembling, he seemed close to tears.

Hmph! This sort of wimpy weapon was just no good. He'd have to convince Lady Von Karbelnikoff to let him train with Wolfram's troops when they got back.

" Hey...it's alright. You are in no danger as long as I'm here." Lord Weller, shifting into an oddly gentle character, tried to soothe the soukoku.

"Wolfram put that thing away. You weren't supposed to bring it here in the first place. "

Argh! He was going to anyways!

The Ma-weapon seemed to have decided on Weller being the least threatening among them, and was slowly inching his way towards him. Weller was still smiling. Wolfram had to reign in the strange urge to pull the wimp back to his side.

" Um..my name's Yuuri." The soukoku... _Yuuri_ said, eyes firmly fixed on Weller.

"You can call me Conrart. Yuuri...where I come from that's what we call the month of July."

Weller was positively sparkling now, and 'Yuuri' was smiling right back, brightly, using his wimpy wiles to turn Wolfram's brother into a totally different person. He hadn't ever seen Weller behave this way! Well...not since that woman.

" What a coincidence, my mom says I was delivered to her in July! So...Conrad? You guys speak Japanese really well, were you born here? Ah, never mind, what were you doing passed out in the Lady's toilet? That's against the law you know. Well...I was here too, but I was dragged in by those delinquents! Like that blond pretty boy over there! " He pointed towards Wolfram, still not looking away from Lord Weller.

Argh!

Why were Weller and the wimp getting along so well!? They had literally just been acquainted a second ago !

" I'm not a del-in-kit or whatever ! I'm a ...! "

" Be quiet, Wolfram."

Older brother, having been the only other person, besides Gunter and Anissina, to have seen the Ma-weapon before it got lost to another world, scrunched his brows in concentration whilst scanning Yuuri's face in full detail.

He finally turned to stand next to Weller, seeming to have reached a conclusion.

" Yuuri, was it? " He stared down at the wimp, deep frown wrinkling his forehead.

"Ye-yes! "

" I apologize for my youngest brother's thoughtless actions. You are free to leave."

" U-um.."

"Leave now."

Yuuri ran and never looked back

" Gwendal, that child definitely...there's no way I could mistake..."

" Yes, I'm aware. I've reached the same conclusion. But in any case, despite miraculously finding him right away, there is nothing to be done for the moment. It took years of research for Anissina and Gunter to open the portal here, but as predicted, it is not sustainable. "

"What!? Then how are we supposed to get back!?"

"Using Anissina's lost weapon of course, his user manual states that he's a confirmed world crossing device."

"Then why have we allowed him get away? He didn't seem brave at all, if we gently threatened him for a while I'm sure he would've opened up a portal back home for us right away!"

"Wolfram, think, if we turn him against us, what exactly do you think would happen once we get back to our world, where he'd be at full power? I know the packaging is a bit...but he's someone the Poison Lady named 'Super! Super Ma-weapon'. It would be best to exercise caution."

" Essentially, you're suggesting that we earn his trust? " Weller looked elated at the prospect.

"Correct. It would be best to infiltrate a place he spends most of his time at, somewhere he would be forced to interact with us, where he couldn't get away from us even if he wanted to. "

" I believe the place Forehead Wrinkle-san is talking about is called a school."

Oh Shinou, _another_ soukoku!

The new presence, pleasantly smiling at the three of them from outside the entrance of the Ladies Room, glasses glinting, spoke out once again.

" You guys were discussing Shibuya right? I felt bad for leaving him all alone against those bullies so I ran back here, but it seems his new foreign friends already got him out of a pinch. I heard the entire conversation between you guys by the way!"

The three mazoku all tensed at that, but the strange new soukoku continued chattering away as if he was oblivious to the brothers' sudden shift from 'Who the hell..?' to ' Prepare to attack'.

" You guys want to be close to Shibuya right !? Don't be shy~ I can tell you guys exactly how to stick close to him five days a week, from dawn till evening~ "

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, I wanted to get the setting out of the way so I could move on to writing the actual story.

Next chapter ~ Errybody goes to High school!

I know how it seems, but wolfram and yuuri aren't already in love or even in like with each other at the moment. The feelings i wanted to convey at this stage were initial attraction. Like the beginning of a crush? Though I guess that feeling got damped down a bit on Yuuri's part because he thinks Wolfram tried to give him a swirly lol

It should be pretty obvious that Murata is still the reincarnation of the great sage. The next chapter will also go into his relationship with Ma-weapon!Yuuri.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note:

tifa: Thanks for the compliment, sorry the time skip thing was confusing, but rest assured there wont be none of that no more.

* * *

Yuuri woke up early the next morning. He went for his daily run. Had a strained breakfast with his mom.

" Yuu-chan, getting up at five in the morning to go run when it's not even light outside is just too much. You're not even in the baseball team anymore! Why not sleep in like your brother ?

And convinced himself that the bizarre events of yesterday had been a bad dream.

"...you don't even eat the cake mama makes saying it's bad for your body!"

Running into his 'so smart he's hailed as a genius' childhood friend whom he hadn't heard word of since he got accepted into the most elite of elite private schools in Japan, and three abnormally beautiful foreigners in a woman's toilet of all places totally seemed like a nightmarish manifestation of his insecurities.

Ladies room...representing a girl's mind? Murata Ken - intelligent like Yuuri wasn't. Those three foreign beauties - three different types of attractive that girls most liked. Like Yuuri wasn't.

Rationalizing it like that made sense right? Right!?

Right

"- and girls Yuu-chan! Promise mama that you'll finally try getting a girlfriend this year~ This is the spring time of your youth! "

" I can't help it if I'm unpopular." Yuuri sighed, quickly finished his breakfast(most important meal of the day), and made to head out the door.

" Bye mom!"

"...bye Shouri" He added, noticing his brother zombie walking his way towards the fridge. Judging by his accurate representation of the undead, he must have stayed up late playing adult games again.

"Call me onii-chan"

"Call me MAMA Yuu-chan!"

The entire walk to school, Yuuri basked in the peaceful normalcy that was his life. After the baseball team scandal, he'd been trying to keep it low and let the rumors die out. Practicing extreme self control, he hadn't so much as yelled out an "Animal cruelty!" at his neighbor when he'd seen her whack her dogs with a rolled up newspaper.

'And this day too', he thought to himself as he slid open the door to class 1-D, ' will be another peaceful, uneventful day in the life of the reformed Shibuya Yuuri.'

Wrong!

Not even half a second after entering the class, he was assaulted by the sight of burning green eyes, the color of emeralds under the blazing sun.

It hadn't been a dream. And the blond haired pretty boy with the misleadingly beautiful face that made him seem like an angel instead of the demon Yuuri knew him to be was there in front of him, less than twenty four hours after he'd brandished a sword at Yuuri's neck.

Despite his appearance, he was an extreme delinquent, the kind you'd think only existed in high school gang war movies.

'Did he track me down so he could finish me!?'

Yuuri immediately rushed back to the door. He did not believe in conceding to bullies, but special allowances had to be made for the insane.

Eep!

Blocking his path to escape was the wide chest of the pretty boy's 'brother'. Staring up in horror at brother-san's scarily furrowed brows, he wondered where Conrad was, and most importantly, what on earth had he gotten himself involved in?

Russian mafia? The two people who looked nothing alike were brothers as in 'brothers in arms'?

"Student...get to your seat."

Student!?

"I can sense that you might be confused..." He stated in a louder voice, addressing everyone in the class, as he walked over to stand behind the teacher's desk.

"...but do not be alarmed, I have been hired as your new 'Home Room Teacher'. My name...you need not know, simply refer to me as 'Sensei', if you must. Also, I'm sure you've noticed another new presence among you. He is my youngest brother, Wolfram Von Bielefelt. I simply cannot trust another with his education, and so had him transferred here, my new place of profession. He will need guidance so..."

Several students, mostly girls, eagerly raised their hands before ' _sensei_ ' could finish.

"...Shibuya Yuuri. Make sure he adjusts well."

NO!

At sensei 'You-need-not-know-my-name's strangely specific request, he was not only being glared at by several annoyed eyes, belonging to the owners of the raised hands that had been so cruelly rejected, but other students were eyeing him suspiciously as well.

THUMP

Wolfram had aggressively slammed his hand down on the desk next to his, startling everyone.

" Since he's the one who's going to be showing me around, shouldn't it make more sense that he be sat next to me? "

Yamamoto, the boy _already_ sitting next to him, didn't seem to know how to react. Good. That meant there was still a chance that he'd get annoyed and refuse to move, saving Yuuri from the cruel fate thrust upon him.

" Er...Bielefelt-san, this school has a fixed seating system so..."

"So?" Wolfram glared.

Yamamoto had picked a reaction...irritation.

" So, Bielefeld-san, I don't know how they did things at your old school, but here the students sit at the seats their allocated to the whole semester."

'Yamamoto, I love you!' He deffinitely had Yuuri's vote for class prez next semester.

Leaving Wolfram to Yamamoto, Yuuri again made his way over to his seat.

" I don't care! I want to sit next to Yuuri!"

There was a loud gasp from the students idly watching the drama unfold.

"You guys are already on first name basis? Is Shibuya your childhood friend or something?"

" Friend!? No! He's..."

" It seems..." Sensei had finally decided to cut in." ..that we do not have much time left before I must officially start the class. Allow me to resolve your petty issues."

Ah of course, he really is a teacher after all. It seems sensei is going to suppress his little brother's rebellion.

" Shibuya Yuuri, go sit next to Wolfram. Yamamoto, Shibuya's soon to be vacant seat is now yours."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I hear he's a foreign prince here to eliminate his only competition to the throne: Shibuya."

The murmurs following his back like remoras stuck to sharks had been getting more unscrupulous as the day wore on.

" I heard Bielefeld-san is his spurned fiancé here to win him back."

'Fiancé? Definitely not. I'm just that guy's future-victim-to-be.' He had heard of how seasoned predators stalked their prey, methodically picking away at their intended victim's psyche until they could read them like open books, and then, finally, the predator would unveil its bloodthirsty claws and...

" Aargh!?"

Yuuri let out a mighty squeak of terror, arms subconsciously crossing in front of his chest as if to ward off an attack.

Wolfram, who'd poked him in the arm, gave him a look strongly expressing: wow-what-a-wimp.

" I'm sure when my brother told you to 'guide me' he didn't mean for you to loiter about the establishment, stringing me along."

The pretty boy had his arms crossed, chin tilted up, eyes staring down at Yuuri's despite the both of them being of a similar height.

" Er..alright, so this place is - just a regular corridor I guess. But we're on our way to the Cafeteria. They sell some great yakisoba there if you haven't brought food from home. "

Wolfram bristled." Forget it, I already know where everything is anyways." The words were muttered in a low voice, Wolfram had his head turned to the side, avoiding Yuuri's questioning gaze.

" Huh? how come?"

Wolfram shrugged.

"Then why..?" Yuuri tried to phrase 'Then how come I'm giving you a tour of the school grounds right now?' in a way that wouldn't sound rude.

It seems Wolfram got the message anyways, for he straightened, briefly glanced over at Yuuri's hesitant smile, which was quickly becoming his default 'How-do-I-react-to-Bielefelt-san's-entire-existence' expression, "Hmph!"ed, then quickly strode away in the opposite direction at a remarkably quick pace the likes of which Yuuri had only ever seen before in military infomercials.

Did Wolfram transfer from a military school? No wonder he had something as extreme as a sword, regular school delinquents usually just used pocket knives or bats.

He could hear the murmurs again.

"Wow, didn't expect Shibuya to be so cold."

"Poor Bielefelt-san..having a handsome face doesn't insure romantic success huh?"

" Love is cruel."

Huh!?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Operation Lure-the-Ma!weapon-into-friendship was turning out to be a horrible failure.

Wolfram marched through the crowded school hallway littered with loud human children, and tried to focus on his next move.

The hour allocated for obtaining sustenance was almost up, and he did not wish to face older brother having made no developments.

'The basic first step to every successful operation is- information!' That's right, he was making a rookie mistake, moving onto the target without any data. Not a mistake he'd ever predict himself to make, but his target was, somehow, proving to be a _distraction_.

Lord Bielefelt tried to smooth the frown from between his brows and plastered on his most charming smile, before confidently approaching a chatty looking group of humans skulking about near one of the windows in the corridor.

He didn't even have to say much. As soon as the humans saw him approaching them, the five of them let out a synchronized gasp, and started to speak at the same time.

" I-it's that Super Bishie Prince-sama! "

" No way! He really does look like he stepped out of a manga!"

"Hey, but is this guy really Shibuya-san's spurned fiancé? "

"No way~ He's here to kill Shibuya so he can be the sole heir to ascend the throne in his homeland!"

Wolfram could feel the start of a headache creeping up to his temples. What were these children going on about? He couldn't seem to understand humans at all.

Wolfram interrupted their obscure ramblings, getting straight to the point.

" I'm here for any knowledge you may possess on Shibuya Yuuri."

There was a moment of silence, before the only boy in the group, gazing at Wolfram with wide eyes, mumbled out " Oh my, it really must be true. "

" Bielefeld-san.." A girl with wire framed spectacles and short brown hair turned towards Wolfram with strangely determined eyes. She reminded him bit of Anissina." ..I support your noble quest for love, but Shibuya-san is not a classmate of ours, and I've not kept up with the rumors surrounding only Shibuya-san because they lack romance."

" Ah but plenty of people can tell you about him. There was a scandal involving him last year that all the middle school students kept up with, plus he's really friendly, I guess, so he's at least acquaintances with all his class mates." The tallest among them, a girl with boyishly short hair, chirped out.

"-oh and Bielefeld-san, I support you too! A dramatical murder here in my very own school would be totally fun~" She said, smiling brightly.

" Right." Wolfram excused himself quickly, and tried to seek out the people him and Yuuri shared class with.

" Shibuya? The guy that used to get drunk after practices?"

" Oh! I heard that he used to go hit octopuses with a golden bat"

"You're in luck Bielefelt-san, Shibuya is a confirmed homosexual. He was the only guy that didn't want to go peep at the girl's bath on a school trip."

He could not recall the faces of the human soukoku's he'd shared class with, in the end having to collect information from a variety of different people in an effort to prevent biased data.

" That poor guy was being sexually harassed by the baseball team staff, he eventually snapped and beat up the coach." The boy delivering the latest shocking rumor shook his head. " At least, that's what I've heard."

Wolfram Von Bielefelt was collecting quite the repertoire on the Ma!weapon's unexpectedly colorful life.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yuuri casually sat down at his new desk. He's come back a bit before the lunch break was over, getting sick of how all his friends had wanted to talk about was Wolfram. Apparently he was the current Hot Topic.

Strangely, the most popular rumor surrounding him was that he was Yuuri's fiance.

He _had_ heard something like that passing around, but he hadn't thought that out of so many rumors flying around, _that_ one would be the one people would latch onto with sticky hands. It seemed as if that one rumor about him liking men was not yet forgotten.

'Sorry Wolfram, it seems like I've dragged you down by association.' Yuuri sighed. He'd almost prefer it if the rumor about Wolfram being here to 'eliminate' him were true. Him getting slashed by that bishounen's sword would be painful and might scar the witnesses for life, but at least it would put an end to the gay rumors like words could never seem to.

Actually, thinking back to the Ladies' Room incident, that rumor was probably 100% accurate.

Lost in his thoughts, he'd been gazing out the window (a perk to having switched seats), limbs sprawling freely at the extra space Wolfram's absence provided.

" - Your knees are spread too far apart, you need to be more defensive against things like sexual assault."

HUH!?Was th-that a threat!?

Yuuri squeezed his legs together, moving faster than he'd thought himself capable, and straightened up for extra measure, aligning his body at a perfect forty five degree angle.

Wolfram, as if he hadn't just cured Yuuri of his decade long slouching problem by delivering a shocking statement with perfect timing, nonchalantly took his seat.

They shared a brief moment of peace, before Wolfram decided to stomp his figurative boot down on the poor bastard.

" Yuuri, from what I've gathered - you've been doing poorly in this world without proper guidance."

'I don't want to hear that from a delinquent like you!' was the comeback Yuuri wished to deliver, but stopped himself. Wolfram looked dead serious.

" It's unfortunate, but I admit that I did not think much of the duty The Poison Woman charged me with. I truly understand now why that woman thought you'd need _three_ handlers. A wimp like you is not that different from an endangered species."

What on _earth_ was Wolfram going on about? Was he still speaking Japanese?

Yuuri tried to shift his gaze away from the strangely serious emerald eyes boring into his, and found that they'd gathered an audience. Or maybe the bored high school students had activated their audience potential as soon as Hot Topic Wolfram had stepped on scene.

" Yuuri, you have my word as a prince of Shin Makoku, from now on.."

Wolfram went as far as grabbing Yuuri by the chin, dragging his face back towards him, so that he could catch his eyes.

There was a loud Thump as someone in the audience fell to the floor in a faint.

"...I'm taking responsibility."

The audience erupted into thunderous applause.

" Bravo! It sure feels nice having a Bishie Prince amidst us."

" I swear, he's so smooth I could go kyaaaa."

The girl who'd fainted had regained consciousness and was now sobbing, still on the floor. "Never in m-my life *sniff* d-did I think I'd get to see something as b-beautiful as this! Bielefelt-sama! You have my full support! "

Never had Yuuri seen his classmates, usually listless even during school festivals, this excited, this energetic.

It seemed that mass delusion regarding Yuuri's supposed homosexual romance was bringing the spirit back to their teens.

Wolfram, who seemed to be back to normal(normal for him at least) after that little episode, stared at their classmates in fascination. " Human children sure do possess exceptionally high levels of energy, I'll give them that."

Wolfram-san...please learn to speak Japanese properly!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Just then...a familiar Ladies' Room that is somehow never in use by any actual ladies experiences a disturbance.

The door to one of the stalls flies open, revealing a dripping wet blond man with the physique of an American Footballer.

He surveys his surroundings, smirking, before he's adruptly shoved to the floor by another figure being flushed out.

" Ouch!" The new arrival cries out, despite landing on the blond man's cushy muscled back.

"Maxine" The blond man growls out.

"What!? You should have moved out the way." The man, Maxine, replied.

" I knew I should have come here alone. "

" Come on Adelbert, I doubt even you could handle something that the famously fearsome Poison Woman calls the 'Super!Super Ma!weapon', and not to mention the rumored handlers, those three princely brothers. "

"Heh. I wonder how she managed to get The Lion of Luttenberg involved. Ah, in any case..."

Adelbert pushed Maxine off his back, stood up straight and looked out into the sun lit view revealed through the toilet's wide open door.

" ...I don't care where it's hid or whose 'handling' it. All I know is that it's destructive enough to get rid of that pesky demon country Shin Makoku, so I'm going to make it mine no matter what."

* * *

Author's note:

Aww no Conrad in this chapter, no Murata either, even tho I /said/ i'd explore the Murata/Yuuri relationship.

Well Adelbert's here ( cause this fic can't remain a chirpy school AU 4eva) so I'll deff be explaining how all these peeps are travelling between worlds the next chapter ( i promise), and hence Muraken will deff be there. I love that dude 's gonna be a main character.

This chap clearly had a running theme: rumors! All Adelbert knows about Ma!weapon Yuuri is through rumors so he don't know yet it's a wimpy lil boy with his fiance's soul. hah.

Yuuri and Wolf are /not/ gonna end up accidental fiances here. I was tempted, but then I read the mini novel " Duel at Ma!noon" ( ?title=MaruMA%CB%90Mini-novel%CB%90DuelatMAnoon) wherein Yuuri very seriously tried ending their engagement and the story touched on Wolf and Yuu's actual relationship development VS them being fiances in name only and I...*shrugs*

Also:

My stories( current and future) are all based on the novels, and if any one wants to read the translations , this site is the best in my opinion : lista%20de%20novelas


End file.
